Arkham: City of Terror
by MarioToast
Summary: A fanfic detailing the first encounter between Batman and Scarecrow in the Arkham-verse.


**AN: I am still fairly new to writing fanfics, but I'll do my very best.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne, the only son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, frowned as he looked at a TV-screen. It showed the opening of Gotham City's new super-prison: The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, or simply Arkham Asylum. Bruce was not frowning because of the opening itself; but rather at the first person to be incarcerated in the Asylum. It was a rather lean person with pure white skin, ruby lips, green hair and a wide grin: The Joker.

The other people present at the opening were Warden Quincy Ulysses Sharp, about two dozen reporters, at least fifty guards, and a whole lot of doctors and psychiatrists. Mostly everyone were looking at The Joker with either fear or anger.

Except for two; Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who looked at him with admiration, and Prof. Hugo Strange, who smirked with an otherwise neutral expression.

"Are you planning to head out tonight, Sir?" a familiar voice asked Bruce. He turned his head to see his butler Alfred Pennyworth.

"Yes, Alfred" Bruce replied bluntly. He turned his gaze to some of the other screens on the Bat-Computer.

"I can't help but feel it's a bit unnecessary, seeing as The Joker is now behind bars" Alfred pointed out.

Bruce Frowned and grabbed a mask resembling a bat. "The Joker is not the only criminal in Gotham. The Penguin might see this as an opportunity to take over Gotham's underworld!"

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Very well then."

Bruce took on the bat-mask and was now the nightmare of Gotham's criminals: The Batman. He walked over to the Batwing and climbed aboard as an alert about a break-in at the Gotham Museum chimed in. Batman took off and flew to the Museum.

Leaves flew in all directions as Batman landed on the roof of the Museum. A few police cars stood outside, but the policemen themselves were nowhere to be found. Batman quickly made his way to a vent cover on the roof and opened it. He crawled through the vents, looking for the intruders. He suddenly noticed something through another vent cover.

At the end of a hallway stood a man dressed in a colorful outfit with purple torso and green-red striped arms and legs. He wore green gauntlets and boots, a green helmet with antennas, and had what seemed like huge green artificial wings on his back. He looked like a colorful insect-version of Batman. The Ba frowned and kicked the cover away, sending it flying. The insect-Batman turned to see The Dark Knight approaching quickly.

"Batman! It's an honor to finally meet you in person" the mysterious man shouted.

Batman frowned. "Who are you?"

The helmeted man chuckled and pulled out a very odd gun. "Killer Moth" he half-whispered before firing a capsule out of the gun.

Batman rolled to dodge it and threw a Batarang at Killer Moth, who dodged without much effort. The capsule exploded in glue as soon as it hit the ground.

"Like it? I modeled them after your Glue Grenades" Killer Moth shouted as he fired another capsule. Batman dodged again and launched his Batclaw towards Moth. The claw managed to grab him, but Moth quickly cut the wire using blades on his gauntlets.

Batman frowned again. _"He has created mock-ups of my own costume and gadgets. I have to get close and overpower him in close combat."_

Killer Moth threw a glue grenade attached to a mechanical flying moth. It strafed randomly while closing in on Batman. The vigilante rolled forward in the last second, causing the moth to crash into the ground. Killer Moth fired his gun several times at Batman, but each shot was dodged.

Just before Batman got in range to punch Moth, the insect-based villain fired his own version of the Batclaw at a stairwell at the end of another hallway and flew to them. He landed on the railing and sent out a few more glue grenade moths. Batman hid behind a statue and noticed a floor grate.

"Come on out, little bat..." Killer Moth's voice rang out, echoing through the empty halls of the museum. He suddenly looked behind himself, as he knew sneaking up on people is Batman's preferred method of taking them down. The villain couldn't see Batman anywhere, but he noticed some floor grates. Moth fired a few glue grenades at the grates to make sure Batman wouldn't suddenly pop out of them.

Indeed, Batman had planned to do that exact thing, and clenched his teeth as he saw the grates being welded shut by the glue. Batman saw no other way but turning around, accidentally stepping on a weak part of the vent. The weak metal creaked loud enough for Killer Moth to hear.

"Got you..." the green-winged criminal grinned as he sprayed explosive gel and blew up part of the floor. Batman barely escaped the explosion, and quickly leaped out of the hole to attack Killer Moth. Moth managed to block two strikes of Batman's punches, but failed the seven others. The last punch shattered part of Killer Moth's helmet and made him fall on his back.

Batman prepared to punch Moth one more time to knock him out, but the downed criminal pulled out a syringe gun and shot a syringe into Batman's chest.

The vigilante's eyes widened as he quickly pulled it out. "What's in this syringe" he shouted at Killer Moth.

"Dunno. Some weird guy gave it me" Moth shrugged. "Looked like a professor of some kind. Cane, I think it was."

Batman's breathing got heavier as his vision began swimming. Suddenly, Killer Moth grew. He literally grew in front of Batman's eyes. He also started mutating into a gigantic monstrous moth-like creature. Batman took several steps back in surprise. The giant moth roared and tried hitting Batman with it's large forelegs. Batman jumped out of the way and threw a few Batarangs at the creature. The projectiles bounced harmlessly off as the creature tried striking the vigilante again. The Bat jumped down from the stair and tried to escape the creature.

Killer Moth stood in confusion. After he had shot Batman, the Dark Knight had started fighting an imaginary foe. Moth looked the syringe gun before nodding and running out of the museum.

A few minutes later, the giant creature Batman had fought disappeared into thin air. The Bat looked in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what had happened.

"_The syringe! It must have contained a hallucinogenic poison! And Killer Moth has probably escaped by now..."_

Batman groaned in defeat as he used his Batclaw to get out of the museum.

* * *

**AN: ...was it ok?**


End file.
